The present invention relates generally to call processing in telecommunication networks and specifically to a system and method for routing a call to a called party""s landline or wireless communication unit.
Many people have a wireless communication unit, such as a cellular phone, in addition to a landline communication unit, such as a home telephone. While having a home phone and a cellular phone allows a person to place calls both at and away from home, two phones with unique phone numbers can make reaching the person difficult. For example, a person carrying an active cellular phone will miss a call placed to his home phone.
Several methods have been suggested to facilitate communication with users having wireless and landline communication units. In one method, a user forwards calls from his home phone to his cellular phone by manually entering the cellular phone number into a call forwarding service. After entry of the cellular phone number, all calls to the user""s home phone are forwarded from the home phone to the user""s cellular phone, even if the cellular phone is inactive. In another method, if a call placed to a user""s home phone is not answered after several rings, the call is transferred to the user""s cellular phone. Because the call is transferred typically after four or five rings, some calling parties, believing that the call will not be answered, hang up before the call is transferred. Other methods rely on complex, pre-determined hunting sequences or expensive adjunct customer premises equipment.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system and method for routing a call to a called party""s landline or wireless communication unit that will overcome the disadvantages described above.